Love is a Drug - How Cortex met Natalie
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: For those who read my Crash Bandicoot stories that are based on the game trilogy, then you all know Natalie Cortex. But, wanna know how she met Neo Cortex? Well, here is a very long one-shot to know the story about them! I work hard on this one-shot fic, it took me weeks to finish!


***Author's Note: Hello Crash fans! Welcome to a special one-shot that involves your favorite villain, Dr. Neo Cortex. But it's about him how he met my FC, Natalie (who appears in my Crash stories that are based on the games only), and now you all get to see how they first met before the events of the first game. This is going to be a very long one-shot, so grab your snacks and drinks and enjoy this story!***

* * *

 ***Love is the Drug***

* * *

Paris, a city of love. That is all that two doctors know about. They have come here as a vacation for a week before starting their business in Australia. The first thing that came to Cortex's mind was visiting the place called the Moulin Rouge. They have drinks, ladies, music, everything that a man would enjoy.  
Two scientists stood outside of the building that lights up. They are both wearing formal clothing with top hats. Cortex is wearing a gray suit with a black tie. Brio is wearing a green suit with a red tie. The two walked inside and hear cheeriness of men watching women dance around the floors. Like Cortex and Brio, the men are formal as well, and they do look rich.

"I would like to make my own Moulin Rouge someday when things are according to plan, Brio." Cortex commented, smirking at his partner.

"But, where are we going to find women in Australia who would be interested by working for you?" Brio asked. Cortex rolled his eyes at him. They found a table that is near the front of the stage. They sat down and wait for someone to give them drinks.

* * *

In a red room above the Moulin Rouge, there is a young woman with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red dress with a belt, and black wrist bands. Her skin is a bit pale, but soft as silk. Her name is Natalie Hernandez. After she is done with her hair, she looked over her balcony to see men coming in the Moulin Rouge. She formed a smile. A knock is heard, and the door opened and revealed a blonde wearing sparkling dress with her hair up in a bun, but her bangs are curled.

"It's almost time for you to go on." She told Natalie.

"Thank you. I'll be down shortly. How were the men down there?" Natalie asked, putting the rose in her hair.

"Oh, wild about us, but I do see some new fresh faces as well." The woman replied with a smile. "Believe me, honey. They will go wild on you when you go up on stage." Natalie couldn't help but to laugh at her friend's comment. She turned around and head out of her red room. "Good luck, Natalie."

"Thank you, Megan." Natalie walked down the halls to get down to the bottom of the building for her performance.

* * *

Cortex took a sip of his martini, and watch the woman wearing the same colored two piece dance on the stage. Sure, they are beautiful, but they never catch Cortex's eye. The men around the scientists are cheering for the dancers by standing up from their seats and throw some roses at them. After their performance is done, everyone applaud. The owner of Moulin Rouge came up on stage. He is wearing a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, a top hat, and white jeans with black boots. His mustache is thin and curled.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" He said on the microphone. "But the party isn't over yet, my friends. The next performance is coming up very soon. You familiar faces knew who will be coming along side me, but you new faces will meet the woman tonight. You won't be disappointed." Cortex and Brio hear the men at the back cheered and whistled at this, knowing who the owner is referring to.

"Hm. Wonder who this special lady is?" Cortex wondered.

"I bet she is lovely. Listen to those guys around us." Brio spoke, gesturing the men around them. The lights started to dim and the light focuses on the stage and the red curtains. The owner spoke again.

"Gentlemen, please welcome...the one, the only, Miss Natalie Hernandez!" The curtains pull open and revealed Natalie. The men cheered, and few gasped at the sight of her.

"C-C-C-Cortex! Look at her! She's so...so...gorgeous!" Brio exclaimed, eyes widened.

"Oh please, she's probably not thaaaaaaaaa..." Cortex's sentence was trailed off when he finally lay his eyes on the woman on stage who smiled at the crowd. Cortex nearly dropped his drink and couldn't believe what he is seeing before him. His heart is beating like a jackhammer. Brio noticed his partner's reaction.

"Dr. Cortex? Are you alright?" He asked.

"My dear lord..." Cortex breathed. "She looks so..." He is studying the features of Natalie's appearance while the owner is speaking to the crowd. That black hair, those dark eyes, those red lips as red as a rose, everything. "So lovely." Cortex sighed, resting his chin under his hands, watching the woman on stage. Brio blinked at him, then turn back to the stage. The owner began to sing as Natalie danced with him in tango style.

 _"It ain't no big thing to wait for the bell to ring._  
 _It ain't no big thing the toll of the bell.  
_ _Aggravated spare for days,_  
 _I troll down town, the red light place._  
 _Jump up bubble up, what's in store._  
 _Love is the drug and I need to score."  
_

Natalie came down to greet with the men at the front while dancing to the music and song. She climbed on the tables, smiling at them, giving them kisses by blowing them. Cortex couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He watches her dance, sing along with the owner, and see her beautiful smile that made him melt inside.

"Cortex, are you sure you're al-"

"Quiet, Brio." Cortex told his partner. "I'm watching the angel dance."

 _"Showing out, showing out hit and run._  
 _Boy meets girl where the beat goes on,_  
 _Stitched up tight can't shake free._  
 _Love is the drug got a hook on me.  
_ _Oh, catch that buzz._  
 _Love is the drug I'm thinking of._  
 _Oh, can't you see._  
 _Love is the drug for me._  
 _Oh, oh.  
_ _Late that night I parked my car._  
 _Staked my place in the singles bar,_  
 _Face to face, toe to toe._  
 _Heart to heart as we hit the floor."_

The waitress came over to the table, giving them refills of their drinks, but Cortex was too distracted to thank her. Brio looked at the waitress.

"Excuse me, miss." He said. The waitress looked down at him. "Do you know that woman over there? Natalie?" The waitress looked over at Natalie who returned on stage with the owner.

"Natalie Hernandez? She's just a woman who gives performances to men. Though, when men came to her room, she is very picky. She didn't even let them touch her." The waitress said. "Not even once, she didn't sleep with any of the guys around. I don't blame her."

"What do you mean?" Brio asked.

 _"Lumbered up, limbo down._  
 _The locked embrace, stumble round._  
 _I say go, she says yes._  
 _Dim the lights you can guess the rest.  
_ _Oh, catch that buzz._  
 _Love is the drug I'm thinking of._  
 _Oh, can't you see._  
 _Love is the drug, got hookin' me."_

"Let's just say that she doesn't trust most men. She was on a run months back, and she came here." The waitress told the scientist. "She originally came from Colorado. When she lived with us, she seemed happy. She was treated like family here." Brio looked back at Natalie who took a rose that a man threw and sniffed it and winked at him. Seems like Natalie has a past. The waitress spoke once more before leaving. "If any of you boys are interested in seeing her, she is in a red room. Number 5." That part caught Cortex's attention.

"Number 5, hmmm?" He said, slightly pulling his beard.

 _"Oh, catch that buzz._  
 _Love is the drug I'm thinking of._  
 _Oh, can't you see._  
 _Love is the drug for me."_

During the final act, the rose pedals fall from the ceiling as Natalie sat down on stage with a rose in her hand, looking at the crowd. Her eyes scan over the men and then she spotted Cortex and Brio, staring at her in silent. But Cortex is the one who got her attention. That tattoo on his forehead, a letter "N". She couldn't question it, she doesn't want to be rude.

"She noticed me! She saw me watching her!" Cortex said excitedly like a child. Brio remained silent. Natalie made a pose on the floor, smiling at the crowd as the owner finishes the song.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _Love is, love is, love is the drug."_

Natalie grabbed the microphone and whispered. The men leaned over as if trying to listen carefully to the words.

"Drug, drug. Drug is love." She made a silent blow as the light shuts off on her and the whole stage. The crowd applaud loudly and cheered. Cortex clapped along as Natalie made a bow and blow kiss every man who threw roses at her. Natalie left the stage as the owner thanked the crowd for the appreciation of the performance. Cortex grabbed Brio's shoulder, grinning.

"I must meet her! Come, Brio! To the red room of hers!" He dragged his partner out of the chair and head to the counter where they kept the keys of each room to meet a woman in the Moulin Rouge. Little did they know, there is a man in the crowd who watched Natalie's performance, holding a gun in his suit. He snuck away from the crowd, thinking another way to get to Natalie's room.

* * *

Natalie returned to her red room, letting out a sigh. She locked the door and went over to the bed. She sat down and took a drink of her wine. She turned to the balcony. She stood up, placing her glass of wine down and walk over to her balcony and begin to sing to herself.

 _"I follow the night,  
_ _Can't stand the light,  
_ _When will I begin to live again?"  
_

Her hands are on the railings, looking down at the men that are outside for fresh air, talking about their lives or about having a nice time inside the Moulin Rouge. Natalie smiled a little, and looked up at the full moon that shines so bright, making her hair shine as well. The wind is making her hair fly behind her.

 _"One day I'll fly away,  
_ _Leave all this to yesterday.  
_ _What more could your love do for me?  
_ _When will love be through with me?  
_ _Why live life from dream to dream?  
_ _And dread the day when dreaming ends."_

 ** _XX_**

Cortex and Brio are walking down the halls, pushing through the crowds of men and women. There is Number 5 ahead of them. Cortex smiled and gripped on the key. Before he could place a key inside the keyhole, he hears singing from the inside.

"Hm?" Cortex peeked through the keyhole and see Natalie looking out at the balcony, singing to herself.

"What's happening?" Brio asked, but Cortex silenced him, trying to listen to the voice of the woman he is in love with.

 _"One day I'll fly away,  
_ _Leave all this to yesterday.  
_ _Why live life from dream to dream?  
_ _And dread the day when dreaming ends."_

"Such a beautiful voice..." Cortex whispered. He silently places a key in the keyhole, and he unlocked the door. Silently opening the door and see through the crack to see Natalie on the balcony, finishing her song.

 _"One day I'll fly away,  
_ _Fly, fly away..."_

Natalie turned away from the balcony and return to her bed, unaware that she's been watched. But, she heard a sneeze. She turned to see her door open, and hear some voices. She walked over and open the door all the way and see Cortex and Brio. Cortex was glaring at Brio who sneezed in the first place, but he notices Natalie watching silently.

"Oh! Ah..ah..." Cortex stuttered. "H-hi, Miss Natalie." Natalie raises a eyebrow at him. "Uh, I...uh, I mean, we come here to...see you and-"

"I wasn't told that anyone would come up here." Natalie spoke. "And...I didn't expect that there could be two." Cortex let out a chuckle.

"Oh, you think we're here for-? Oh, never mind that. No, we just...wanted to...talk to you." He told her. Natalie didn't say anything, but she let two scientists inside her red room. Cortex and Brio settled in the room as Natalie sat on the edge of the bed. Cortex took off his top hat. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Neo Cortex. And this here, is my partner Nitrus Brio." He said with a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you, miss." Brio greeted.

"Nice to meet you two as well. I'm Natalie Hernandez." Natalie introduced. "I see that you two enjoy my performance?"

"Oh yes, of course we do." Cortex said. "And you do have a lovely voice." Natalie couldn't help but to blush.

"Thank you." She said. "Is that all? If you guys don't come here for trying to...you know." Brio couldn't help but to giggle, but Cortex silenced him by slapping the back of his head.

"No. But, I do have a reason why I come here to see you." Cortex said. He told Brio to leave the room so he could speak to Natalie alone. Brio obeyed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Cortex walked over to Natalie and took her hand. "I know we just met, but...this feeling inside me never leaves. When I saw you on stage, I...I fell in love. You're like an angel who fell from the heavens." He told her. Natalie blushed some more.

"What?"

"One of those waitresses told me and my partner a little bit about you. You were on a run, moved here to start life anew, and you never once been with a man." Cortex said. "And when I hear you sing, you...seem like you wanted to be away from this place." He brought her over to the balcony and look up at the stars and a moon. "I once felt the same way when I was a boy. And...many people laugh at me when I fulfill my dream that will happen in Australia. Brio and I will make the whole world better." He looked up at Natalie. "But things will be much better when you get involved. A beautiful woman like you could change the world." Natalie slowly pulled her hand away from Cortex's hands.

"I'm flattered, but...I really have no idea what you are talking about. I don't even know you." She told him. "There are some guys who are in love with me, but...they don't know much about me or anything. You're not the first guy who loves me so much."

"I am planning on getting to know you, my dear." Cortex convinced. "Let's start from the beginning..." But the door was opened by Brio. Before Cortex could tell him to leave, Brio was pushed inside the room by a man holding a gun that is pressing the back of Brio's head. Natalie gasped.

"You." She whispered. Brio was shaking. The man looked at Natalie with a frown.

"Finally found you, Miss Hernandez." He spoke. "You think you can get away from moi?"

"Get out." Natalie growled, glaring at him. Cortex didn't say a word or move. Who is this guy?

"Dr. Cortex, help me..." Brio squeaked.

"Shut up!" The man barked, pushing him down to the carpet. Brio grunted, holding his head. Cortex made a look at him.

"The only person who will push around my friend is me!" He said, reaching for his weapon. He took out a laser gun. Natalie gasped at him, then turn back to the man who laughed.

"You think you can kill me with that little toy of yours?" He taunted. Before Cortex could pull the trigger, Natalie stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder. She shook her head at him. She faces the man.

"Carver, don't even think about killing these men here. They haven't done anything wrong." She told him in a calm, yet angry tone. "You may have killed my parents, and so close getting my sister killed, but it's me you wanted." The man, Craver, smirked at her. He looked down at Cortex and Brio who look back at him in silent.

"You two are lucky that you got this lady. But, remember this, Miss Hernandez." He faces Natalie. "You may have got lucky tonight, but...I will come back. Enjoy your last 24 hours, darling. The bullet is for your head." Carver puts his gun in his jacket and walked out of the room. Brio held his head, startled by all this. Cortex asked his partner if he is alright, and Brio is fine. They turn to Natalie who poured herself more wine in her glass.

"Care to explain?" Cortex asked. Natalie made a look and took a sip of her drink.

"None of your business." She told him.

"I thought you're not on a run anymore." Brio said.

"Guess I still am." Natalie replied. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. And I think you should leave."

"What? Natalie, that guy will kill you in 24 hours! You need help!" Cortex said. "Please, allow us to help you get rid of him."

"What?" Brio asked.

"No. You really shouldn't be involved." Natalie told him seriously. "Please, just go. I can handle this myself." Two scientists didn't protest. Natalie pushes them out the door and return to her room and locked herself inside.  
Outside the door, Cortex and Brio stared at the door in silent. Cortex wanted to help Natalie to get out of the situation she is in now. Carver will come back to kill her to finish the job. The scientists don't know what the story is behind this mess, but Cortex knew what to do to save the woman of his dreams.

* * *

In the hotel room, Cortex holds a rose in his hands, thinking about Natalie. He couldn't sleep. He is sniffing the rose, laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a dreamy smile on his face. His heart is beating every time he sees her face. That smile makes him melt. He must have her.

"My sweet, sweet Natalie." Cortex sighed. "You are the one for me. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life. Your eyes, your raven hair, and those nice, big-"

"Cortex, enough!" Brio spoke from the other bed. "I'm trying to sleep! And you should too!"

"I can't help it, Brio!" Cortex exclaimed. "She is the woman I want. Just think, Brio. She will be mine, and we will be powerful! She will be like a queen of the world!" Brio sat up with a tired look. Cortex continued. "When we save her from that Carver fellow, she will be so thankful and...fall for me."

"Are you talking about marrying that woman? You barely know her." Brio said. Cortex turned to him.

"She will open up to us, my friend. All we have to do, is have her trust us." He formed a smirk. Brio held his head with a groan.

"Ugh, my brain hurts from your lovesickness." He muttered.

* * *

The next afternoon, Natalie walked out of the Moulin Rouge, wearing a red jacket with a black and white striped top underneath with black jeans and boots. Her black hair is in a low ponytail, and she is wearing sunglasses. Her dark eyes scan around her surroundings, making sure no one was following her. She walk pass the other buildings and went in the alley. She reached in her jacket pocket and got a hand gun out. The alley is quiet, too quiet. Natalie felt her spine tingle when she hears a sound. She took off her sunglasses and made a sneer. Carver came out from around the corner, standing across from Natalie with a smirk, his hands in his pockets.

"So, you decided to end this early, huh?" He asked.

"Well, there's one of you guys, so let's get this over with." Natalie told him. But she hears footsteps behind her. She turned to see four men blocking her exit if she tries to run away. This is not fair. Carver scoffed.

"I've hired some friends to put you down." He said. "Since you killed my boss back in Colorado, you will die." Natalie glared at him.

"I did it to save my sister. I had to kill that mobster so she could live a life. So, it's me that you want to kill. Not her or anyone." She gripped on a gun. "Unless I kill you first." But the men behind her are approaching her to grab her, but a purple potion lands between them and breaks. Natalie was taken by the sudden save. The men looked around, wondering where the potion came from. Another potion was thrown down and nearly hit Carver. Natalie looked up at the rooftop and see Brio with the potions.

"What?" She gasped.

"Watch out!" Brio told her by throw three potions down at the men in suits. Natalie can see her chance to shoot Carver who backs away from the exploding potions. She raises her gun to aim for his chest, but she was stopped by a big man who grabbed her wrist. Natalie grunted, trying to fight back. Brio snarled, trying to mix the potions as fast as he could. He threw three more at the men, and hit the big one that grabbed Natalie. The man cried out, tiny pieces of glass on his face and purple liquid on him. Suddenly, he turns into a purple goop. Clothes are around the goop that moves like Jell-O.

"What the?!" Natalie gasped.

"What witchcraft is this?!" Carver asked, backing away a little. Then, a purple plasma appeared from the sky and hit Carver on the back, making him paralyzed. The man collapse on the ground, twitching a little. Natalie looked up to see Cortex on a red hovercraft with a laser gun coming down. The men behind the woman had no choice but to run away, not wanting to risk their lives. Brio climbed down from the rooftop as Cortex got off of the hovercraft.

"Right on time to save your life, my dear." He says with a smirk. He turned back to Carver who groaned a little. "Now, as for you..." He walked over to him to see his face. "If you ever try to harm this lovely lady, I will kill you myself. I never hesitate." Cortex warned him. Carver didn't say anything, but he understands. Natalie is off the hook. She is free. Natalie doesn't know what to say, but she is grateful. These two guys got guts.

* * *

Sitting outside of the café, Natalie, Cortex, and Brio are having coffee, chatting. Natalie thanked the two for saving her life and knew that Carver won't hunt her down or anyone. She usually handle things alone, and for a first time, help came to her rescue.

"So, Brio, what were those projectiles you had before?" Natalie asked. "Did you make them yourself?"

"Oh, just something to...create the unknown." Brio replied quietly. He didn't want to tell her about his potions. Cortex cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject.

"Anyway, we couldn't just let you risk your life. I told you we can help." He said. "Now, what do you say you join me and Brio to Australia? Like I told you before, we are going to make the world better. Brio and I found an island to stay in and...our assistants are building us a home."

"How are you two going to make the world better?" Natalie asked.

"Let's just say that people can't judge a book by its cover." Cortex replied, smiling softly. Natalie and Brio stared at him. Brio whispered to him that it doesn't make any sense, but Cortex silenced him. "It's quite a story to tell you a reason why I want you to come along, but...there's a catch." Cortex told Natalie.

"Catch?"

"If you decide to join us to...help the world, you must marry me." Cortex replied. Natalie nearly choked on her coffee.

"Come again?"

"You see, it...runs in my family." Cortex said. "When a son of a Cortex Family marries a woman, she must...help change the world by making it better. I will tell you the rest if you decide to join us and become my wife." Natalie crosses her arms, staring at him. This is crazy. She barely knew Cortex and Brio. Though, she had thought about marrying a man she loves dearly, but not to some stranger.

"I can't marry you, Neo. I...still don't know you. But, I really appreciate what you and Brio have done for me." Natalie told the scientist. "I'm...not ready for marriage right now." She stood up, thanking the scientists for coffee and walked away to return to the Moulin Rouge. Brio turned to Cortex who held his head.

"What now?" He asked. "She is playing hard to get for you."

"Perhaps I must have her get to know me more if I have to." Cortex replied. "So much I hate talking about my past and never want her to know about my plan of mutating animals in Australia."

"You better be fast, we are leaving in a few days." Brio reminded him. Cortex had to think of something to make Natalie fall for him so he will pop a question. Dating her could be a great start. He may need some tips from the people who work at the Moulin Rouge who knew Natalie.

* * *

Megan is wiping the bar while serving the men some drinks as they chat. It was a slow day until tonight it will be packed with tons of guys in suits to see the show of women. But tonight is Natalie's night off. After cleaning the bar, Megan sees Cortex and Brio sit on the stools, smiling at her.

"Well, nice to see you two again. Did ya enjoy the show last night?" Megan asked, placing the wet rag over her shoulder.

"We sure did." Cortex replied. "Are you a friend of Natalie Hernandez?"

"Yes. Why, do you want to see her?"

"Tonight, yes. But, I need some...info about her." Cortex said. "Has she ever dated a man outside of this place?"

"Nope." Megan said. "There some guys around ask her out, but she always declines. She is quite picky. So, good luck asking her." She returns to her job to serve men some drinks. Cortex scratches his beard, thinking of what he can do to get Natalie to go out with him tonight.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Cortex said with a grin, making Brio jump. "Brio, fetch me the roses and find my future wife's exotic dress!" Brio didn't say anything but got off of the stool and hurry out the door.

* * *

Natalie walked in her red room and close the door behind her to lock it. She then spotted something around her bed. On her night stand, there are roses in a vase, and a box on the bed. Natalie walked over to her bed and see a card on the box. She opened the card and read it.

" _'Dearest Natalie, if you are interested of going to dinner with me. Meet me outside of Moulin Rouge at seven. You won't regret it. Yours truly, Neo Cortex.'_ " She opened the box and see a glitter dress with short sleeves. She couldn't help but to smile at the dress, yet she isn't so sure about going out with a man who was so in love with her and barely knew her. Then again, he and Brio did save her life after all. Maybe she should go out with Cortex for one night to return the favor.

 _ **XX**_

When night came upon Paris, Natalie got her hair done by straighten it, and place a rose in her hair. She is wearing a pearl necklace with pearl earrings, and light makeup that makes her face glow. The glitter dress she is wearing fits her perfectly, hugging her figure. Though her cleavage shows a little, but it didn't matter. She puts on her high heels and head out the door to meet Cortex outside of the building.

Cortex was waiting outside the doors of the Moulin Rouge as Brio tries to calm his nerves. Cortex never been on a date before, but he must have a woman he loves. He is wearing a tux with a red tie.

"Calm down, Cortex. You two will get along fine tonight. Just don't pop a question in the middle of the date." Brio said. "Or you'll have to start over."

"I know what I'm doing, Brio! I just...don't want to be...rejected." Cortex said, wiping a sweat off his forehead. "I'll go slow. And she will trust me." Before Brio could say anything else, the doors open to reveal Natalie in the glitter dress. Brio pointed behind Cortex. As Cortex turned around, his jaw dropped to see Natalie. She looks so beautiful in that dress. That hair is straight down, and there is a rose clipped in her hair. Cortex couldn't help but to blush at her appearance.

"Is everything all right?" Natalie asked, looking down at Cortex.

"I...uhh...you...you look..." He stuttered. Natalie giggled at his expression and stutter. Brio gave Cortex a wink and wish him luck tonight before leaving. Cortex cleared his throat and smiled at Natalie. "You look...amazing." He told her.

"I should say the same to you." Natalie commented, pointing at his suit.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, sh-shall we?" Cortex extended his hand out for Natalie to take. The woman took his hand and let him lead the way.

* * *

The two walked through the park. No one was around except fireflies flying around. Natalie can hear a violin playing ahead in the clearing. Before she could ask, she sees a table draped in a white clothe with a candle in the middle, two covered dishes were set in front of the cushioned chairs. Two wine glasses and a bottle. A man in a suit playing a violin, playing a song for the two. Natalie was surprised. Such a romantic spot for two people.

"Neo, you didn't..." Natalie started. She heard Cortex chuckle.

"I did. It's such a nice, quiet night, so I thought it would be best if we eat out here." He told her. He led her over to the table and pull out a chair for Natalie who thanked him before sitting down. She watched Cortex stood on the chair and tell her to lift the cover of her dish. Natalie took the cover off and see the meal. It's sashimi. A Japanese meal.

"Neo, this is...how did you-?"

"I know a guy." Cortex whispered to her, giving her a wink. "Do you like Japanese food?"

"Like them? I love them!" Natalie exclaimed. "I mean, I haven't had it in a while since...well..." Cortex knew what she meant. Before she was on a run. "This is really nice of you." Natalie said, smiling at him. The two eat their meals quietly, listening to the music from the violinist. To Cortex, things are going well, but this is just a beginning.  
After dinner, Natalie took another sip of the wine and look over at Cortex who refilled his glass.

"This is lovely, Neo. Thank you for dinner." She said. "Bet you do this to a lot of other women."

"No. I...never had a date before." Cortex replied. "So, you are my first." Natalie was silent for a moment. Before she could say a word, another song was playing by a violinist. Slow and soothing. Cortex walked over to Natalie and made a bow, taking his hand out. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a grin. Natalie took his hand and he led her away from the table. They hold hands, and Cortex leads her in a waltz. He may be short, but this dance didn't have to be perfect.

"So, I'm your first date, huh?" Natalie asked. "Well, you are my first too."

"So I've heard." Cortex said. "You deserve a nice night out after everything you've been through. After I teach that guy a lesson." Natalie smiled at him. Cortex looked up at her to see her raven hair shining in the moonlight, her eyes sparkle along with her dress. "Have I mention you look beautiful tonight?" He asked.

"You have." Natalie replied. She let go of his hands, looking down at him with a serious look in her eyes. "Neo, is that the only reason why you like me? Is it my looks?"

"No! Natalie, come on. You're a strong woman. You did decide to finish the job and almost got yourself killed, but Brio and I saved your life." Cortex told her. "No woman got the guts to go after someone who try to kill her."

"For my sister." Natalie told him. She walked over to the bench and sat on it. Cortex joined her as Natalie told him a story. "My sister was in a wrong situation. She's the nurse, and she found one of the mobsters injured. So, she works solo at the place and stitch him up. The boss was so grateful and he wanted her to join the mafia. My sister couldn't do that, but the boss was threatening her that he will kill me and my parents. Days later, my parents were killed by the guys. So, it's up to me to save myself and my sister. I killed the boss and had to flee Colorado so my sister will be safe. I live here for a year, but then...Carver found me, and...you know the rest."

"I see." Cortex spoke. "Have you...talked to you sister lately?"

"Once in a while. She wants me back home, but...I don't know if I can." Natalie said. "My life isn't that great."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is." Natalie let out a sigh. "When I was a kid, no one likes me. They think I'm too different and odd." She brushes her hair behind her ears. "You see, the kids call me one thing that I hate the most. Oil hair."

"Oil hair?"

"Yes. Because my hair was so dark, and kids think I dye my hair with oil. But, my hair color is real. It makes me hate it. Maybe I should change my hair color to blonde or red-"

"Natalie, your hair is lovely. I like your hair. Don't change it. The color suits you." Cortex said, stroking her raven hair, making her blush. "You know, you are not alone. I've been picked on before when I was a boy." Natalie turned to him to listen to the story. Cortex sighed a little. "I really hate talking about it. But since you told me about your childhood a little, I guess I should tell you about mine. You see, I go to the...academy. Lots of kids think of me as a nerd and make fun of me for planning to take over-err! I mean, help the world to make it better." He said. "You see, I was a...crybaby as a boy because I've been picked on a lot. They laugh at my initial on my head, my name, everything. Even my brother makes fun of me, and my parents think it's normal. That is until I met Nitrus Brio. He's been through the same as me, and...we've been friends ever since. We both have the same dream. After we graduate, we plan to move to Australia on one of the islands. We will have our lab, creating new things, study animals, and make everything better for the world." He said. Natalie felt pity for him. So the two have so much in common than she thought. She places her hand over Cortex's, catching him by surprise.

"I'm so sorry about that, Neo." Natalie told him. "We both been through rough times. But, things will be better now. Our pasts are behind us now. Words can't hurt us. Bullies in our lives nowadays must've been wrong about us by now. They're the ones who are stupid."

"I think the same way." Cortex said. They both stare at each other in the eyes. Cortex placed his fingers under Natalie's chin, bringing her close. They both close their eyes, their lips closing in, until...

 _ **BANG!**_

Natalie was shot in the shoulder, making her cry out in agony. She fell from the bench, holding her shoulder that bleeds. Cortex cried out for her, shocked the action. He looked up to see Carver and his men from before with a gun. Cortex glared at them. He took out his laser gun he kept at all times in case things go wrong. Now is the time to take it out. Natalie looked up to see Carver in the upside down angle.

"Y-you..." She tried to speak, but the bullet in her shoulder hurts her too much. Cortex stood by her protectively, aiming his laser gun at the men.

"You all really think you can get away from moi? From us?" Carver asked. He looks at Cortex with a smirk. "You don't scare me, little guy. You and your friend never scare me. Not even a little. Now I can take care of Natalie." Cortex sets his laser gun to disintegrate. He will kill this man. Carver's men got their guns out. Natalie breathed heavily, looking up at Cortex, holding her shoulder.

"Neo..." She gasped. She is losing blood. Cortex had to take her away from here, but he must handle Carver.

"You can't save her." Carver taunted. "She deserves death. She killed my boss." Before Cortex could pull the trigger, a red hovercraft with Brio riding it appeared and knock down the men, but missed Carver. Cortex demanded him to take Natalie away and get the bullet out of her before she loses more blood. Brio obliged and picked up Natalie in his arms and fly away from the park. Carver cursed and aim his gun at Cortex. He pulled the trigger, but Cortex ducked in time.

"You shot my woman, I shoot you! You will die!" Cortex growled. He pulled the trigger and a red plasma shoots out. It hits Carver. His body is being electrocuted, and then, his flesh disappeared and his skeleton form turns to dust. The men saw this and look over at Cortex. "Who's next?" He asked. The men made a run for it. The ashes of Carver remains on the ground with a suit over it. Cortex put away his weapon and hurry out of the park to get to the hotel where Brio must be to help Natalie.

* * *

The pain on her shoulder woke her up. Natalie opened her eyes to see that she is no longer in the park. She's in a room, but it's not her room. She slowly sat up and at her shoulder that is covered in bandages. The dress is not on her. Just a white long shirt. She was shot, losing blood and she passed out when someone carried her in the night sky. Did Cortex bring her here? The door opened and revealed Cortex and Brio in their lab uniforms. Cortex's lab coat is white, wearing a black long sleeve shirt underneath, long yellow gloves, and black pants with black boots. Brio is wearing a green lab coat with black boots.

"Ah, you're awake. Morning passed, but after all the trouble of getting the bullet out of you and stitch you up, you do need a lot of rest." Cortex said, coming over to the bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Just...peachy." Natalie replied, touching the bandaged shoulder. "What...happened last night?"

"You were shot by Carver." Cortex told her. "You were losing so much blood. Brio arrived in time to take you to our hotel room so he can remove the bullet." Natalie faces Brio who smiled at her. "Don't worry, Carver was taken care of. He won't be bothering us again." Cortex continued. Natalie stared at him in silent. She knew what he meant. Cortex killed Carver. Natalie doesn't care about the consequences. He saved her life again. He and Brio saved her life. Natalie brought Cortex and Brio in her arms for a hug, thanking them for what they did.

"Thank you both so much!" She whispered. Both scientists blushed by this action. Natalie winced at the pain and pull away from the hug.

"Easy on your shoulder, Natalie." Brio said. "It will take two or three weeks to heal." Natalie rests against the headboard, smiling at the scientists. Brio gave her a glass of water for her to drink before he and Cortex will leave her alone for a while to rest.  
Closing the door, Cortex smiled at Brio.

"Thank you, my friend. I knew I could count on you." He said.

"O-oh. It was my pleasure, Cortex." Brio replied. "Seems to me that she completely trusts us. Too bad that idiot ruined the night."

"The night was going perfectly." Cortex sighed. "We...almost kissed." Brio's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"That moron had to barge in and ruin it by shooting her!" Cortex said. "I killed him, Brio. His ashes is what is left of him." He looked at his partner. "As soon as Natalie is better, I will ask her to marry me and we will be on our way."

"But, Cortex, we can't wait for Natalie's recovery. We must head to Australia in three days!" Brio reminded Cortex. "Why don't we just talk into her about coming with us, and she will be fully recovered there? When she sees our new home on the island, she will never want to leave. She does need freedom and a new life after what she has been through." Cortex knew that Brio was right. They are leaving in a few days. He must talk to Natalie into coming with him.

 ** _XX_**

Natalie was looking out the window to see the stars in the night sky. She couldn't believe that Brio and Cortex saved her once more. She could've died at the park, but she didn't. But, before she was shot, she remembered she almost kissed Cortex. Her heart beats when she thought about it.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked. Natalie turned to see Cortex walking over her.

"Fine." Natalie answered quietly. "Brio gave me medicine for the pain on my shoulder. So I'll be fine for the night."

"Good." Cortex said. "Listen, Natalie, I know that Carver ruined our night, but...I had a nice time with you, and...I hope you do. Brio and I are leaving in a few days to go to Australia. I really want you to come with us to get away from all this. You've been through a lot and...your life will be better." Natalie faces him.

"You mean you want me to live with you and marry you?" She asked. "But, Neo, I'm not... Marriage is the big step to me, and...I'm not ready for it."

"I know you're not ready to marry someone, but...I really, really care for you, Natalie. You deserve better." Cortex said, taking her hand. "I want to marry you, Natalie. But I know now is not the time. We'll wait for another year or so." Natalie is silent. She can see desperate in Cortex's eyes. She doesn't want to marry him, but she does care for him and trust him after what he's done. He saved her again. She does want to start her life anew. Maybe this could be a chance for her to start it. But with Cortex and Brio. And to make the world better.

* * *

Two days later, Natalie went to the Moulin Rouge to see the owner and her friends to tell them what happened and the news about her leaving. Megan was glad that Natalie is alright, but sad that she will be leaving Paris. Natalie told her that she will keep in touch.  
Natalie is in her red room to pack her things with the help of Brio since Cortex is at the hotel packing things from there. Natalie took one last look at the room of hers in silent. She had some fun here, but it's time to move on. She closed the door behind her and follow Brio down the hallway with her suitcase.

"Brio, are we really staying in a castle that held a lab?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. Cortex have those...assistants make us a home. They've contacted us while we were away, updating the status about our castle." Brio replied. "All I know is that we can see the view of the ocean, our island, and the other two islands."

"Well, I would love to explore the islands. See the animals, study them, everything." Natalie said. She placed her hand over her shoulder. "Yet, I'm still grateful for you two saving my life." Brio smiled a little.  
The two left the Moulin Rouge and head off to the hotel where Cortex is waiting. Natalie stopped at her tracks. She turned her head back to face the Moulin Rouge building one last time. She made a sad smile. They have treat her right, gave her a home. The men will miss her. Natalie let out a sigh.

 _'So long, Moulin Rouge.'_ She thought. She faces the streets to catch up with Brio.

* * *

After a long trip to Australia, the three made it to the islands. The boat arrived at the island where the castle is built. Natalie looked up in awe. The castle is tall, and big. Cortex smiled at the sight of it. So perfect. Just as he imagined. They see the lab assistants at the beach, greeting Cortex and Brio, welcoming them. When they notice Natalie, they question her, but Cortex told them that she will be the new member, and soon to be something more than that. Natalie couldn't help but to find Cortex's assistants pretty creepy. Those glasses hiding their eyes, pointy noses, same hair look, same lab coats. They all look exactly the same. Natalie doesn't want to question about the assistants.

"Welcome to our new home." Cortex told Natalie, gesturing the castle. Natalie notices a power factory that is ahead of them. But there is a path to pass that factory to get to the castle.

"This island is also known as Iron Island." Brio told the woman. "Now, it is called Cortex Island."

"Because he owns the island now." Natalie said, chuckling a little. So, the lab assistants lead the three to the castle.

 _ **XX**_

The doors opened, the lab assistants let Cortex, Brio, and Natalie inside to see the main hall. The rugs are red, and there are candles lit in every corner. There are stairs ahead to lead different rooms and hallways. There are portraits of Cortex and Brio on each wall in the main hall. Someday Natalie will be on the wall. If she marries Cortex someday.

"A little gloomy, don't you think?" Natalie asked, looking around. "Feels like we're in a haunted castle." Cortex chuckled.

"Let us go up and see our rooms. We do need to settle in after a very long trip here." He told her. Brio and Natalie followed him up the stairs and went to the right. They go up the steps, the candles on the walls are lit as well, making the stairway brighter. As they made it to the hallway, there are five doors. Natalie looked over at the window to see the view of the ocean. The sun was about to set in two hours, and the sky is about to turn orange.

"Natalie, I believe this room suits you." Cortex called by the second door. Natalie walked over and see Cortex opening the door for her. They look inside to see a queen size bed with red sheets, red pillows, dark red blanket, and throw pillows. There is a book shelf with books, a big window, a desk across from the bed, two night stands, a dresser, and a rug between the bed and the desk. "Hmm. Not bad. What do you think?" Cortex asked.

"It's nice." Natalie said, walking inside the room, bringing her suitcase inside.

"It's been a long day. I'll let you rest. Tomorrow, we will plan our future." Cortex said, closing the door after him. Natalie collapse on the bed, sighing a little. It has been a long trip. She needs to sleep. They took a plane, and boat to get here. Starting tomorrow, her life starts anew.

 ** _XX_**

Cortex opens a velvet box, and it revealed the golden diamond ring. He smiled at the sight of it. Soon, he will propose to Natalie, and she will become a Cortex. Brio looks over at his partner from across the new lab and see the ring. That ring costs Cortex a fortune, and it will be worth it if Natalie accepts the proposal. He isn't sure if Natalie loves Cortex in return though. It's only been a week since they first met, but to Cortex, it's love at first sight. He will do anything to get her.

"So, when do you think you are going to pop the question?" Brio asked.

"When the time is right." Cortex replied. "I don't know for sure if she loves me back. But, I will find out when we bond some more."

* * *

It's been three days since they settle in the castle, and things between Cortex and Natalie are going smoothly. Cortex was waiting for her to say that she loves him, but she never says it. He was desperate to ask her to marry him. Though, he had plans for her tonight.

He is waiting by the dinner table that is right next to the window to show the ocean view, and a moon that reflects the waters, and stars sparkle in the sky. Cortex held the velvet box with one hand, feeling nervous about popping the question to Natalie soon after dinner. The music is being played by the record player. So quiet and romantic. Then, Natalie walked in the room escorted by one of the lab assistants. She is wearing the glitter dress from their first date back at Paris. But her bandages on her shoulder are shown a little, but Cortex doesn't care.

"Hello, Neo." Natalie greeted, walking over to the table.

"Evening, my dear." Cortex greeted back with a smile. Natalie sat across from him and see tonight's meal. Mushroom soup with breadsticks. "I know it's not much, but it's all we got till we head out for food."

"I don't mind." Natalie replied. She got spoon full of soup and took a sip. It's delicious. She couldn't help but to smile. "This is almost like our first date. Me wearing this dress you gave me, the music playing, but in a different location."

"Yes. But, it was going so well until Carver shot you." Cortex said. "I'm sorry that I have to bring it up, but, things were going perfect that night."

"Don't let that bother you, Neo. But, I did have a great time that night." Natalie told him. Cortex looked at her in silent. "The meal you got for us, the violinist, our dance, and...well...we almost kissed." She blushed at the last part. Cortex felt his cheeks burning when he remembered. There is now an awkward silence between them. Natalie looked out the window as Cortex took a sip of champagne. He felt as now is the time to ask her a question. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence. Natalie turned to him and see him walking over to her, standing in front of her.

"Natalie, there is something I need to tell you." Cortex spoke. "When...I first saw you at the Moulin Rouge, I was...so in love with you. I know you know that when I entered your red room, but...I really meant it. I love you, Natalie. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And you never judge me or Brio about our plans. Most of all, we have so much in common. We both have bad childhoods, and yet, we move on. But it's you that I am amazed. You are a strong, independent woman who can handle dangerous things. You were on a run until...we met." Cortex said.

"Neo..."

"Please, let me finish." Cortex told her. "I have never met a woman like you. You are different, but in a good way. On our first date at the park, I was happy to be with you alone and got to know you better, and you got to know me better yourself. The way you smile at me makes me melt on the inside, your eyes sparkle along with the stars, and your raven hair shines in a moonlight. You are everything that a man would want, but most men who want you don't deserve you. You know you wouldn't let them touch you in any way. You never trust them. And now that you are free from those guys and I killed Carver, I help you trust anyone." Cortex said. "But, I need to know...do you trust me?"

"Neo, after what you have done in Paris, you saved my life twice along with Brio, I do trust you." Natalie said. "I've trusted you since our first date. And Neo, I have to tell you something. I never found a chance to say it, but I guess now's the time." Cortex remained in front of her, listening to her. "When I noticed you during my performance, I found you...unique. Your eyes never leave me, and I can see love in them. When you told me that you're in love with me, I thought you were playing a game or only love me for my looks and everything. But then, you saved me from Carver in that alley once, then twice during our date at the park. But, before I was shot by Carver, my heart was beating when we danced, and...we almost kissed." Natalie blushed some more. "And when we arrived here, I feel...safer, when I am with you. You are the only man who cares about me, and love me for me. And I..." She trailed off when her cheeks burn. Cortex remained silent, waiting patiently for Natalie to finish her sentence. She took a deep breath and look at Cortex with a small smile. "I love you, Neo."

"...You...do?" Cortex gasped. He couldn't believe what he is hearing. Natalie loves him. She actually loves him. There is no lie on her face. She is serious. Natalie nodded at him, still smiling at him.

"Yes. I love you." She said. Cortex form a smile and took her hands.

"Oh, Natalie. You make me so happy! Yet, I still have one thing. But, it is up to you."

"What is it?"

"Natalie, I love you so much, and I have to ask." Cortex got the velvet box out, and opened it. Natalie gasped. A golden ring with a diamond on tope. Even the moon makes the diamond sparkle. Natalie places her free hand over her chest, looking at the ring, then at Cortex, speechless. "Natalie Hernandez, will you...marry me?" Cortex asked, trying not to make his voice crack.

"Oh my god, Neo... I...I..." Natalie was so speechless, she could hardly find the right words. She knows that he wanted to marry her someday, and right now, he is proposing.

"I understand if you say no, and we did talk about waiting for a year or so, but I do want to marry you and-"

"Yes."

"-I love you so much, Natalie, and I want to make you happy and...wait, what was that?" Cortex stopped when he thought he heard Natalie spoke earlier.

"Yes. I will marry you, Neo Cortex." Natalie replied. She pulled him up for a long awaited kiss. Their very first kiss. Cortex's eyes widen by Natalie's action, but he closed them and return the kiss. They pulled away after a good minute, and Cortex took the ring out of the box, and place it on Natalie's finger. Natalie admires the beauty of her new engagement ring and gave Cortex a hug.  
Brio is peeking through the crack of the door to see the moment between Cortex and Natalie. He watched from the beginning to the proposal. He never seen Cortex look so happy. Now, the two are engaged and must plan a wedding.

* * *

After a month of planning a wedding, the day has finally come. But, the wedding won't take place at their home. It is going to be in Vegas, and they book the wedding in Bellagio.  
That night, the wedding is in place. Not very big, but Brio was there as a best man of Cortex. The priest stood before Cortex and Natalie who look at each other. Cortex is wearing a black tux with a red bowtie, and a rose clipped on his suit. Natalie is wearing a slim wedding dress, holding a bouquet of roses with pink flowers, her hair in a bun but some strands of hair out of the bun, white long gloves, wearing pantyhose, white high heels, and wearing a pearl necklace. After the vows and rings, the priest pronounce the couple husband and wife. Natalie bends over to kiss Cortex who cups her face. Brio wiped a tear away from his left eye, feeling a little emotional. Cortex and Natalie pulled away and smile at each other. Finally, they are married. Cortex got what he wanted.  
After the priest leaves, Brio walked up to the newly weds with a smile.

"Well, congratulations you two. And Natalie, you are now a Cortex." He said.

"Yep." Natalie said with a nod. "Brio, thank you for coming. It means a lot."

"Oh, he was honored. I mean, who else could be my best man?" Cortex asked with a smirk. Brio chuckled a little. "Maybe it'll be your turn to find yourself a woman, Brio." Cortex teased.

"Uh...I don't know about that." Brio said, slightly blushing, making Cortex and Natalie giggle. "Well, I must get to my hotel that is next door, and I hope you two have a wonderful honeymoon." He gave Cortex a wink. Cortex blushed a little.

 _ **XX**_

In a honeymoon suite, Natalie was changed in a black lingerie with undergarments in the bathroom while Cortex was waiting in the bedroom. The black undergarments are shown from the see through black night dress that is short. Natalie's hair is down and curly from being in a bun for hours, and she puts on some perfume. This is it. Night of a honeymoon.  
Cortex loosen his tie, taking a big drink of his wine, feeling nervous about tonight. This is his first time, and Natalie's. This is the biggest step. Cortex took a deep breath, cupping his hands together, trying to calm himself.

"Don't be nervous, Neo." He told himself. "Don't be a wimp. This is Natalie's first time too." He hears a soft voice calling for him. He turned to see Natalie standing by the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the wall, smiling at Cortex. His eyes widen, jaw dropped to the floor, cheeks burning. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. His wife in a sexy lingerie.

"Is there room for Mrs. Cortex?" Natalie asked, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Yes." Cortex squeaked. Natalie blinked at him. Cortex cleared his throat and replied correctly. "Yes." Natalie approached the bed and sat next to him. As she places her hand on his shoulder, he was shaking.

"Neo, you're shaking." She said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Cortex quickly replied. Natalie touched his shoulder, smiling at him.

"It's okay. I'm...nervous too." She told him.

"You are?"

"Yes. I never slept with anyone. People can be scared for the first time." Natalie took Cortex's hand. "We can go slow. No matter what happens, I still love you. Always." Cortex smiled at her. They both lean in and kiss. They are caressing each other, feeling each other's hair and skin. Cortex gently push Natalie down so he can be on top while taking off his jacket. He snapped his fingers and the lights go off. The night continues...

* * *

And so, the couple enjoyed their honeymoon for a week and went back to Australia with Brio. But since Natalie is a Cortex, there is a catch. Cortex told her that she must have her initial on her forehead like his, telling her it runs in a family. Natalie didn't want to do it, but she must in order to help the world. Getting the "N" tattoo on her forehead was pretty painful.  
When time flies by, Natalie was pregnant with a baby boy. She was thrilled by the news, and so does Cortex. But when Natalie gave birth to her son, the baby wasn't breathing properly, and he passed. Brio and few of the lab assistants tried everything they could to save the child, but it was too late. There was nothing they could do. Natalie was so devastated by losing her child, and she hardly speaks to anyone or comes out of the room. Cortex was also upset that he lost a son, yet he hates how Natalie avoids him and everyone else. He tried everyway possible to comfort her, telling her that things happen unexpectedly, and they have to keep moving forward, never let anything awful get in their way. Natalie, still heartbroken, listened to her husband, but she didn't get back on her feet after two weeks.  
Two years passed, and things have gone really wrong. Natalie caught Cortex and Brio experiment on the new Evolvo-Ray on helpless creatures from the islands. One of the animals died from trying to be mutated by the machine. When the cat is out of the bag, Natalie demands the truth from Cortex.

"I am tired of everyone who make fun of me and ridiculed me for becoming an evil scientist and plan to rule the world with the army of mutant animals!" Cortex said, forming an evil smile that Natalie had never seen before. "Our Evolvo-Ray needs more running tests and too bad that one of the animals didn't survive. We will make the army, and the world will be under my rule! I will be their lord!"  
Natalie couldn't believe this. This is his real plan for the world. To conquer it. Natalie was being tricked all this time. She didn't want to be a part of this. But she is stuck on this island. Yet, she's got a plan.

She left Cortex Island by using a boat, leaving a note to Cortex and Brio that she will explore the island to study the Australian animals, but her real plan is to leave Cortex after he's gone mad with power and abusive. Natalie arrived at the second island and that is where she was found by the tribe that has a lost city in the jungles. Almost being sacrificed, the tribe see that Natalie had run away from Cortex after she told them the story behind the evil doctor. The tribe offered her a home in the lost city, and want her to be their leader of the lost city. Natalie was honored by the offer, but she doesn't know anything about being in charge of the lost tribe. Yet, she does need to hide from Cortex's assistants if they have to search for her and bring her home. She accepted the offer of becoming the chief and stayed on the island.  
The plan worked the longer Natalie stayed in the lost city that no one found, even Cortex and Brio believe she is dead. She had been hearing things from that castle, but she didn't want to be involved. She couldn't face Cortex. That is until a new hero is born. Crash Bandicoot.

* * *

 ***The End***


End file.
